Defiant Announcement
by Zaira Fire
Summary: It's a late night at the DA office, and Kisara has something she has to say to Seto. One-shot for SetoxKisara week! Set post-series, but written before I saw season two of GX.


_**I wrote this a while back, but I found out it was Seto and Kisara's week, which gave me enough motivation to actually post this. I hope you like it!**_

* * *

Defiant Announcement

She knocked on the door, heard him call, _come in_ , and entered. She didn't understand why she felt like a stranger here.

He looked up, looking as clean-pressed as usual, even though it was really late. Was he doing that himself? Did he even have time? His cool blue eyes brightened when he saw her and he stood up, "Kisara, love, I didn't realize you were coming. I would have cleared my evening and…" He trailed off when he noticed how determined she looked and walked around the desk. "What's going on?"

"I need your undivided attention. Right now. Even if there's a phone call or a knock on the door, you will _not_ divide your attention from me," she stated carefully. "I need you to promise me."

"I promise." He took her hands. "What is it?"

"Seto, I'm pregnant again."

The news practically blew him away, and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. "That's wonderful. I-I can't believe- How far along are you?"

"Just a few weeks," she said.

"It had better be a boy this time," he said, playfully. He wouldn't really mind another daughter, not at all, but… he lifted her chin to give her a proper kiss when he noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks. "What's wrong Kisara? This is _great_ news!"

She nodded and managed a smile, one what was sincere. She was thrilled, delighted, but also terrified. She reached up and held her husband's face between both hands. "Seto," her voice broke and she tried again. "Seto Kaiba, I cannot do this alone."

"You won't be alone, I'll—"

" _Will_ you be there for me Seto?" She asked fiercely, anger shining in her eyes. "When was the last time you were really home? When was the last time we sat in the same room and talked without you worrying about work? You call me almost every night, but…" she broke down again. "Vi asks about you constantly. You are her _father_ and—"

"Vienna is—"

"Don't you dare interrupt me," she flared, and he reared back, dropping his arms. She was the only one he allowed to talk to him like that, not even Mokuba dared to talk back to him. "I will not allow excuses to come out of your mouth. She is your _daughter_ and you need to start acting like the father she deserves."

"I'm sorry, Kisara," he said humbly. "I didn't realize that the Academy was affecting you in such a way. I'll take more time off, I promise."

"You-you are unbelievable!" She threw her hands up in the air. "You are not married to your work, to the Academy, or any of your students. You are married to _me._ You made a promise to me on the day of our wedding that you would take care of me and I find that I have to take care of myself, my daughter, and the child inside of me without your love and support." She lowered her eyes in supplication. "I love you, Seto. I need you."

There was silence.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked quietly, though there was a dangerous edge to it.

She straightened herself up, starting with her legs, her torso, her shoulders, and finally her head. He had no right to look down on her, though it was a nasty habit of his. She wiped her eyes one final time and looked him straight in the eyes.

He took a step forward. "Kisara," his voice was hoarse. "What do I need to do?"

"I think it's time you found a new headmaster for the Academy."

There it was. His eyes hardened and he folded his arms. "I hardly think—"

There was a knock on the door, and a disgustingly high voice asked for entrance. "Mr. Kaiba, I do think that-"

"If you don't return to your classroom in one minute, you will be forced to turn in your resignation immediately, Doctor," at that moment, Kaiba didn't have any patience for the fool.

There was a flurry of activity and _the_ _door actually opened_ before the headmaster pushed the door nearly closed and peered through the crack. "One step further will mean the end of your career," he spat. "Leave. Now." His voice was cold, his fury tempered back just barely.

"Yessir, immediately Mr. Kaiba," the idiot babbled.

The door shut before the doctor had reached the end of the hall. Seto turned back, ready to begin his argument, when he saw her perched on the edge of his desk, a smile dancing on her lips, and a laugh held back behind her hand. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "That man is so ridiculous that…" a giggle burst through her lips. "I _told_ you not to hire him."

He focused on her smile and everything filtered away. He hadn't realized that he'd missed that, that smile of hers that had kept him going for so long. When was the last time he'd heard her laugh on the phone? Why was he so ready to argue when all he wanted was to see that spark in her eyes? Sometimes it surprised him that he could be so selfish.

He made a decision. "I'll find a new headmaster."

The shock was evident in her eyes. He'd had time to argue for about two seconds, and now he wasn't going to fight her for it?

"It might take some time, dear. It's a long process and-"

"You have to have an idea of what you want," she said, exasperated. "Please don't make it complicated. Haven't at least toyed with the idea?"

"I have a few candidates, but…"

"Maybe one of the teachers?"

"My only option betrayed the school some time ago."

"Someone at home?"

"I wish Yugi would take it off my shoulders," he muttered. "He seems fine with spending all of his time with teenagers these days."

Kisara wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're not fine with it?"

If he was honest with himself, he wasn't. "I'd rather be with you and Vi," he admitted.

"What about one of your students? Preferably one that recently graduated?" She smiled, and Seto felt drawn to her smile like a moth to… well you know.

"As a matter of fact, I might consider him… Zane would be a good candidate," he muttered, half to himself.

"See? There you go. I'm proud of you."

"Are you happy?" Seto asked carefully.

She was one of the few people who would look him straight in the eyes like that. "Yes. Much happier than I expected to be tonight."

"I love you," he murmured, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you too," she said fiercely.

They enjoyed each other's presence for a moment in silence. Then, "You're pregnant," he whispered, slightly in awe.

A laugh rose from her throat, "Yes I am."

He stole a kiss. Then another one. "I guess that means you won't be leaving my sight for a little while."

"I figured as much, depending on how this little conversation went ," she mumbled. "I left Vi home with Mokuba."

"Are you sure that was a good idea?"

She ran a hand through her husband's dark hair. "He's a good uncle. You taught him well. He misses you too, even though he doesn't say it."

Seto sighed. "I didn't realize he was back from London."

"I told you a couple nights ago."

"You did?" He took a minute to think about it. "No, I don't think-" she sent him a sharp glance and he realized that her memory was most likely better than his, especially when it came to something like that. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She teased lightly, though the question was serious.

"For being so selfish. What did you do to make me believe I was fit to be a married man? Or a father?"

They left the office with arms wound around each other, smiles lifting them up, and their soft banter filling the silence of the dim halls.


End file.
